Inuyasha (Character)
|-|Hanyō Form= |-|Human Form= |-|Yōkai Form= |-|Purified Yōkai Form= Summary Born to his father the Great Dog Demon and the human woman Izayoi, he was treated as an outcast by humans and demons for being a half-breed. After his mother passed away, he was tired of being helpless and sought out the Shikon Jewel to turn him into a full yoki. But he began to have a change of heart after befriending and falling in love with the miko Kikyo, where he considered using the jewel to become a full human. After both were manipulated by the hanyou Naraku, Kikyo fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, sealing him into a tree. He would awaken fifty years later when he encountered Kagome, the modern incarnation of Kikyo and the two of them, alongside other friends, worked together to track down the Shikon Jewel's shards and stop Naraku. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely higher, much higher with the Shikon no Tama shards Name: Inuyasha, Half-breed/half-demon (Used as an insult towards him), Mutt (By Koga, mostly), His son (By Hōsenki), Dog Face (By Koga) Origin: InuYasha Gender: Male Age: About 15 to 18 (physical appearance), 150 (when meeting Kikyo), 200 to 203 (chronologically) Classification: Inu hanyō, Demon Exorcist (epilogue) Powers and Abilities: |-|Hanyō Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Experienced Combatant, Adept Swordsman, Enhanced Clawmanship, Indomitable Will, Transformation, Cutting, After Image (during the battle in Toga's grave in episode 6 or 7), Weapon Calling, Transmutation and Refinement, Pseudo Flight (Type I; numerous episodes and chapters and confirmed by Rumiko Takahashi), Enhanced Senses (smelling and hearing), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Natural Weaponry (Have sharp claws that can slice through steel), Demonic Energy Manipulation and Absorption (including life-force and with a slash effect via Dragon-scaled Tessaiga), Absorption and Adaptive Weaponry, Sword Infusion: Fire, Crystal and Draconic, Blood Solidification, Wind Manipulation, Slash and Energy Projection, Attack Reversal, Diamond Manipulation, Shield Penetration, Power Assimilation, Anti-Demon Barrier, Portal Creation and Combat, Fire Manipulation, Power Augmentation (via Shikon no Tama shards), limited Time Travel (via the Bone Eater's Well), Dimensional Slicing and Rift (Can create dimensional tears with projected blades that cut and send targets into the NetherWorld), Durability Negation, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to: Poison, Acid, Disease, Heat (Jacket provides near immunity to heat-based attacks, as well as providing a small boost in defense is stated to be "stronger than poor armor") and Mind Control |-|Human Form= Peak Human Physical Characteristics |-|Yōkai and Purified Yōkai Form= All from before but stronger, Berserk Mode, has killing instinct Attack Potency: Street level | At least Small City level (Superior to Tōsōsai, who has showcased such kind of power), can ignore conventional durability with the Black Tessaiga | At least Small City level, likely higher (Held his own against Sesshōmaru), far higher with the Shikon no Tama shards (Busted out of a demon's belly where his normal attacks failed), can ignore conventional durability with the Black Tessaiga Speed: Peak Human | At least Superhuman running speed (Far faster than horses, which can run at speeds of 50 to 60 km/hr. Can just about keep up with modern trains known to operate at speeds of 100+ km/hr). [[User blog:RavenSupreme/Bakusaiga and lightning calcs (InuYasha)|At least Supersonic+, likely Hypersonic+]] combat speeds and reactions (Dodged/timed lightning more than once) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 100 (Has casually lifted and tossed around building sized trees and small building sized boulders) | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Small City Class (Can trade blows with characters who themselves are capable of harming Inuyasha with their physical strikes) | At least Small City Class, likely higher, much higher with the Shikon no Tama shards Durability: Street level | At least Small City level (Survived, albeit was seriously injured, and continued to fight after taking one of his own Kaze no Kizu which was redirected right back at him) | At least Small City level, likely higher (Blocked attacks from Sesshōmaru) Stamina: Very High (Able to continue fighting with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human; such as severe blood loss and poisoning that would be fatal to a normal human, being impaled clean through the torso, having multiple holes in his torso as wide as a human fist), higher in Yōkai Form Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Tessaiga, several hundred meters at least with various ki based attacks, kilometres when possessed by Sō'unga Standard Equipment: Tessaiga and its sheath. Claws and his blood. Robe of the Fire-Rat, which is woven from fire rat's fur, making it impervious to fire as well as being "stronger than poor armor" File:Robe_of_fire_rat.jpg|Robe of the Fire-Rat File:Tessaiga's_sheath.png|Tessaiga's sheath *'Robe of the Fire-Rat:' The robe Inuyasha normally wears is woven from the hair of the Fire-Rat. It serves as a fireproof armor and has the ability to regenerate itself; for example, in the fourth InuYasha movie, Inuyasha was able to shrug off the fire of the Cauldron of Resonance, which would have otherwise completely burned and evaporated a hanyō's soul instantly. *'Tessaiga:' Inuyasha wields Tessaiga (鉄砕牙; Japanese for "Steel-Cleaving Fang"), a powerful yōkai sword forged from one of his father's fangs by the bladesmith Tōtōsai. The sword can absorb demonic powers and energy, and is useful in preventing Inuyasha from falling victim to his demonic nature, which turns him into a berserker. In its sealed state, Tessaiga resembled a rusty katana with a nicked and dented blade and torn hilt-wrap. When wielded by a user with demon blood, the blade transformed into a five-foot-long fang capable of immense damage. Over the course of his journey, Inuyasha develops Tessaiga's signature Wind Scar (風の傷 Kaze no Kizu), Backlash Wave (爆流破 Bakuryūha) and Adamant Barrage (金剛槍破 Kongōsōha, Adamant Destroying Spears) techniques. Eventually, Inuyasha gains a new ability in Meidou Zangetsuha (冥道残月破 Meidō Zangetsuha, "Dark Path of the Dawn Moon's Wave) that Sesshōmaru prepared for him as part of their father's design. *'Sheath of Tessaiga:' Tessaiga's sheath could deflect energy attacks with the barrier used to contain Tessaiga's power. These barriers, though powerful, could only withstand a certain amount of damage before breaking. The sheath also possessed the power to recall the Tessaiga. During Inuyasha's final battle against Sesshōmaru regarding the Tessaiga, the sheath possessed enough power to block the Kongōsōha but not the Red Tessaiga's barrier shattering ability. : Optional Equipment: Shikon no Tama shards, Sō'unga Intelligence: Pretty dumb most of the time and would randomly attack an opponent, pretty good combatant and skilled in hand to hand combat in the use of claws, formidable skills in healing and medicine Standard Tactics: Inuyasha uses his claws and Tessaiga to fight, channeling his Yoki and using its many techniques at his disposal. Weaknesses: Turns into a Peak Human level version of himself on the night of the new moon. Without his sword, he risks becoming a mindless full yōkai. Without his sheath or the cloth of the fire rat, he becomes more vulnerable to harm. Inuyasha's sense of smell is so acute that he is vulnerable to sensory overload. Inuyasha is susceptible to the effects of spiritual power, seeing as how Kikyō and Kagome were able to subdue him with various spells. * Demonic Blood: When not in possession of Tessaiga with its sealing power and when his life is in danger, Inuyasha can unwillingly change into a full-fledged demon. While undoubtedly more powerful in this form, his demon blood overwhelms him into a whirlwind of rage whose sole purpose is destruction. In this form, Inuyasha's physical strength was more than doubled, which was more than enough to eviscerate Goshinki''InuYasha'' anime; Episode 43 and Gatenmaru''InuYasha'' anime; Episode 52 with a single swipe of his claws, and shove Ryūkotsusei's massive body into a cliffside with one arm. His regeneration was also bolstered, allowing him to immediately recover from life-threatening injuries and poisons received prior to transforming. His yōki was also powerful enough to erode Sesshōmaru's Meidō Zangetsuha after cutting his own yōketsu with the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. However, because yōki is toxic to humans, Inuyasha's half-human body and mind couldn't handle the power he inherited from his father. As a yōkai, Inuyasha was incapable of feeling pain, fear, compassion, or mercy; he only feels rage and hedonistic bloodlust, which, coupled with his newfound predatory instinct, lack of intelligence, and inability to discriminate between friend and foe, drove him to attack and kill anyone in his vicinity. With every subsequent overload, this form's intelligence diminished, and it became easier to trigger and harder for him to recover from. If left unchecked, Inuyasha would continue to fight and kill until his body either gave out or was killed by an opponent. * New Moon: All half-demons, like Inuyasha, lose their demonic power for a period of time; in his case, he loses his demonic powers and form during the night of the new moon. On the night of the new moon his hair turned black, his eyes turned brown, he lost his yōkai abilities and attributes (i.e. his fangs, dog ears, and claws), and could only use Tessaiga in its katana form. During the night of the new moon before the sun sets, Inuyasha suffered from pre-transformation symptoms, such as losing his acute sense of smell, before eventually turning into a human.InuYasha anime; Episode 13InuYasha anime; Episode 66 Arguably, the ears are the biggest change: while the rest of his body demonstrates physical transformation, like claws becoming fingernails and toenails, his dog ears simply vanish, to be replaced with human ears appearing on the sides of his head. * Sensory Overload: Inuyasha's sense of smell is so acute that he is vulnerable to sensory overload (e.g. in "The Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter" he was temporarily knocked out by the strong smell of black ink). His taste buds are also highly sensitive to spicy foods. * Spiritual Powers: Inuyasha is susceptible to the effects of spiritual power, seeing as how Kikyō and Kagome were able to subdue him with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the sacred arrows, sacred sutra, and the beads of subjugation. The powerful purifying barrier surrounding Mount Hakurei was also able to forcibly transform Inuyasha into his human form; beforehand the barrier did cause him noticeable discomfort and weakened his demonic abilities. Feats: Show/Hide Strength * Slashed through a tree with his bare hands. * Punched and hurt a giant eel demon. Speed * Dodged Lightning Again. * Dodged gunfire. * Blitzed a mind reader in Yōkai Form who was blitzing normal Inuyasha * Kept up with Sesshomaru in his Yōkai Form who usually blitzes him. Durability * A sword broke on him. * Recovered quickly from numerous serious attacks, including a fist-sized hole punched through his gut. * Tanked hair that can slice through trees, and on his neck too. * Tanked cannon explosion. * Tanked his own wind scar at a time where it was at least building busting. * Tanked a stab and slash by a pike infused with lightning. * Tanked Sesshomaru's poison and fought through it. This same poison melted through rock with ease. * His Robe of the Fire-Rat withstood direct contact with fire and tremendous heat, even parts of his body not covered by the robe appear equally invulnerable. Skill * Tessaiga is said to be able to kill 100 demons in one swing. * Tessaiga did what it's said to be able to do, and obliterated 100 demons in one swing. * Tessaiga cut through steel beams with ease. * Tessaiga erected a barrier to block large attacks. * The barrier blocked his own Wind Scar. * The sword itself blocked the diamond spears. * The Wind Scar or Cutting Wind destroyed a mountain with ease. It's implied he could do more by Kagura too. * Backlash wave sent the youki or demon energy back at an opponent, with Tessaiga's power added to it. For reference, that demon's skin is harder than steel. * Backlash wave was even be used on the Wind Scar/Cutting Wind. * Shot diamond spears. * The diamond spears pierced a barrier that both the Wind Scar and Backlash Wave can't. * Pierced Naraku's stronger barriers. * Dragon Scale Tessaiga absorbed youki, also broke through a shell that repelled/blocked the diamond spears. * Dragon Scale Tessaiga also absorbed youki from bodies, not just attacks. * Dragon Scale Tessaiga also absorbed other energy. In this case Senki which resolved that backlash problem from above. * Opened a portal to hell. * Here is proof, that Meido Zangetsuha, the technique's name, goes to hell. * Controlled the power of his Wind Scar by the force of his swing as well, holding back as he needs to on opponents he doesn't wish to kill Other * Tessaiga itself also protected Inuyasha from mortal danger. * Demonstrated enormous willpower, being able to resist mind control. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sankon Tessō/Iron Reaver Soul Stealer: By channeling his yōki through his claws, Inuyasha can increase his claws' range and strength to cut through objects and demons deeper than logically possible, allowing him to destroy weaker demons many times his size in one hit. Despite being Inuyasha's most rudimentary yōki-powered attack, it is still strong enough to destroy weaker demons even if they are enhanced by the Shikon Jewel, as shown when he easily disposed of Mistress Centipede. Rumiko Takahashi stated in an interview that Inuyasha's full-powered Sankon Tessō is strong enough to cut through an industrial steel support beam. In his yōkai form, his Sankon Tessō becomes crimson-colored and is strong enough to cut through a daiyōkai's skin, as shown when he battled Ryūkotsusei. * Hijin Kessō/Blades of Blood: A ranged version of the Sankon Tessō. By dipping his claws in his own blood and charging his blood with yōki through his claws, Inuyasha can sling his yōki-infused blood at his enemies in the form of multiple, red shuriken-like crescents. Because it requires his own blood to attack, Inuyasha only uses the Hijin Kessō as a last resort to catch his opponents off guard, or if they are too fast to land a direct attack/employ ranged attacks. While he prefers taking blood from an already open wound, Inuyasha can draw blood by digging his nails into his palms. Tessaiga's Katana Form * Anti-Yōkai Barrier: The Inu no Taishō placed a barrier within the Tessaiga that would burn pure yōkai that attempt to touch it. After the Inu no Taishō's death, Tōtōsai (being the sword's creator) is the only living yōkai that could both hold and activate the Tessaiga without harm; oddly the same would go with Shippō, who is also a pure yōkai, so it may be possible that the barrier does not affect any yōkai that shows kindness for humans or that comes with little to no malicious intent. Humans were capable of holding the Tessaiga in its untransformed katana state, with the sword's barrier protecting them from harm. Due to their hybrid nature, hanyō such as Inuyasha could both hold the Tessaiga and activate its true form if they showed compassion for humans. * Human Protection: Though unable to transform it, humans were protected from harm if they were holding Tessaiga. This was shown when Kagome emerged unharmed from being attacked by Sesshōmaru's poison claws while holding the Tessaiga, when Myōga stated that there was no way a human could survive the attack unharmed. * Tessaiga's Scabbard: Being composed of the wood of Bokusenō, the Tessaiga's scabbard could deflect or resist yōki-based attacks; however, if that force was used continuously the scabbard would crack and its barrier would fail. It could also summon the Tessaiga, as seen when Inuyasha was trapped inside the flask of a sage. If the scabbard was broken, it could be repaired by leaving it beside a hive of yōkai bees, who would use their beeswax to repair it. Tessaiga's True Form * Kenatsu: Like many yōkai swords, Tessaiga could cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of yōki. * Kaze no Kizu/Wind Scar: The Tessaiga's full-powered kenatsu and signature attack that could, according to legend, slay one hundred yōkai in a single strike. It was activated by sensing the fissure (or "scar") between the clashing yōki of the Tessaiga's wielder and his yōkai opponent and swinging the sword into the fissure. Inuyasha took some time to master this technique and didn't even know of its strength at first until Sesshōmaru showed it to him. After his battle with Ryūkotsusei, Inuyasha learned to put his own power into the attack so the scar appeared around Tessaiga's blade and could be triggered instantaneously. Until Inuyasha gained that ability, the Kaze no Kizu was not very useful against Kagura since she can change the yōki winds so they didn't clash and create the scar. ** Sacred Wind Scar: This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Wind Scar and Kagome's Sacred arrow. It consists of Kagome firing a Sacred Arrow, followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It can also be performed when Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar before Kagome fires her arrow. * Bakuryūha/Backlash Wave: The Tessaiga's ougi (lit. "ultimate technique"). It used the opponent's yōki and unleashed the Kaze no Kizu at the right point, the yōkai's energy would be reflected back with the added power of the Kaze no Kizu. Inuyasha first used the technique to defeat Ryūkotsusei by reflecting his yōki blasts back at him. However, two requirements were needed in order to implement the Bakuryūha. The first was that Inuyasha could only reflect pure energy attacks composed of yōki. The second was that his own yōki had to be at a similar level of his opponent's or the Bakuryūha would not form. ** Sacred Backlash Wave: This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow. It consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack. This technique is only shown in the movies. * Power Assimilation: Perhaps the Tessaiga's most useful ability is its ability to absorb the primary ability of any yōkai or yōkai-based artifact that is destroyed by its blade and convert said ability into Tessaiga's nature as a sword that cuts. Red Tessaiga * Akai Tessaiga: This technique was obtained from Shiori's orb as a reward for saving her from her grandfather and his bat yōkai. In this state, the blade was able to cut through barriers, allowing Inuyasha to reach his enemies. Though it could cut through Naraku's Barrier at one point, it was soon unable to after the events of Mount Hakurei. It was also ineffective against holy barriers, such as Hitomiko's. Interestingly, when Sesshōmaru fought Inuyasha when Tenseiga and Tessaiga were about to become a single sword, the Kongōsōha was ineffective against the barrier of Tessaiga's sheath (which Inuyasha used to defend himself) while the Red Tessaiga was able to destroy it. ** Enhanced Wind Scar: While in this state, Tessaiga can still produce the Wind Scar, but adds the ability to break barriers to the blast. Inuyasha had used it against Naraku and Hakudōshi, failing with both; it only worked once on its own against Naraku. Diamond Tessaiga * Kongōsōha/Adamant Barrage: This technique was obtained from Hōsenki after Naraku used a Shikon shard to corrupt him and forced him to fight Inuyasha. When swung, the Tessaiga fired a barrage of diamond shrapnel that could dissolve barriers the Red Tessaiga could not, including Naraku's later barriers. This technique could also be combined with the Kaze no Kizu to enhance its power. Oddly, it had no effect on the barrier of Tessaiga's sheath during the battle that joined Tessaiga and Tenseiga. ** Adamant Wind Scar: This attack could also be used in conjunction with the Kaze no Kizu. This eventually became one of Inuyasha's signature techniques. Dragon-scaled Tessaiga * Yōki Absorption: After breaking the yōkai sword Dakki, Tessaiga gained the ability to absorb an opponent's yōki (demonic energy) directly. Inuyasha, being a hanyō, limited the amount of yōki the sword can absorb before it backfired on the user. After being bathed in Yōreitaisei's senki, the regurgitation stopped. * Yōketsu Cutting: After realizing the true nature of the Tessaiga was to cut, Inuyasha learned how to see yōketsu (the source of a yōkai's yōki) and used the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga to cut it, instantly destroying normal yōkai. Beings created of many different yōkai, like Naraku and Mōryōmaru, have several yōketsu, which means cutting them will destroy parts of their body and prevent regeneration of the destroyed parts; however, the Fuyōheki proved to be a nuisance as it hides yōki, preventing Inuyasha from seeing where to strike. Against stronger yōkai, the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga could cut away portions of its opponent's yōki to weaken their power, which could prove fatal. When Inuyasha cut his own yōketsu, his full yōkai power was released and the energy flowed back into himself and Tessaiga, which caused his yōketsu grow until it devoured Sesshōmaru's completed Meidō Zangetsuha. Flaming Tessaiga * Flame Attack: This attack hurls flames at the enemy. * Resonance Attack: When attacked by the flaming Tessaiga, Mōryōmaru is also attacked by Ginka's power inside his body. While the Flaming Tessaiga does not cause much damage to him by itself, due to his near impenetrable shell, when the sword with Kinka's power resonates with Ginka's, the internal damage is considerable. This prompts Mōryōmaru to discard Ginka's body and retreat. Black Tessaiga * Meidō Zangetsuha: This technique was attained when Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga broke on Tessaiga. The original technique manifested as a giant black circle that sent anything within its vicinity directly to the Netherworld. It could also be used as an escape from a Meidō one was already in, though the exit location was not set. Inuyasha also used it to reach both the closed-off path between eras in the Bone Eater's Well and the Sacred Jewel itself. ** Meidō Blades: Once Inuyasha completely mastered the Black Tessaiga, the Tessaiga could fire multiple black crescent-shaped portals that not only cut an opponent but have their remains sucked up into the path. Thus the technique kept its original ability intact while also adding the Tessaiga's cutting nature. It seemed to be stronger than the original Meidō Zangetsuha, as it was able to tear apart Naraku's final form, which was impervious to the original move. ** Dimensional Travel: The Meidō Zangetsuha could also be used to enter/exit the Netherworld at will. Inuyasha also used this ability to enter and exit pocket dimensions (specifically, the Shikon no Tama and the Bone Eater's Well's closed-off time tunnel) ---- Key: Human Form | Hanyō Form | Yōkai and Purified Yōkai Form Note: Accessing his Purified Yōkai Form and controlling the Shikon no Tama shards would require outside help. Explanations Powers Inuyasha is a hanyō, born from a powerful Inu-Daiyōkai and a human mother. His father, the Inu no Taishō, was a powerful and respected demon who governed the Western Country of Japan. Despite being a half-demon, his demonic power level is the same as a normal demon's with no auxiliary skill.Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 30 A testament to his powers as a half-demon was that he was able to easily kill Mistress Centipede, who had absorbed the entire Shikon Jewel, with one attack at the beginning of the series when his powers were at their weakest and most untrained which is much more impressive considering that he had done so in mere moments after being unsealed by Kagome. Regardless, Inuyasha was one of the most powerful demons seen thus far and throughout his journey he was able to take on many powerful supernatural beings (e.g., Shikon Jewel-empowered opponents, deities, and legendary figures like Magatsuhi and Demon of the Shikon no Tama). *'Enhanced Strength:' Inuyasha's yōkai blood gave him intensified physical strength exceeding that of even the strongest human. He was able to uproot trees, lift boulders, break through walls and fortress gates, and was even able to punch through solid steel.InuYasha manga; Chapter 27 In fact, the powerful demon blood inherited from his father gave him greater strength than most low-tier demons. Only powerful daiyōkai (e.g. Sesshōmaru) were ever able to overpower Inuyasha in terms of raw physical strength *''' Enhanced Speed:' Inuyasha can run and move at speeds which easily exceeded that of a conventional horse; but he was considerably slower than Entei, the yōkai horse that served as Hakudōshi's steed. While not capable of true flight, having inherited a lesser version of his father's more rudimentary powers, Inuyasha could manipulate his own yōki to an extent when he jumped, allowing him to glide over long distances and slow his falls as he lands. *'Enhanced Agility and Reflexes:' Inuyasha has inhuman reflexes and remarkable reaction time. He has swiped arrows fired at him out the air with his claws.''InuYasha anime; Episode 2 He has also been able to combine his reflexes with his enhanced senses to catch objects thrown at him midair without turning around.InuYasha manga; Chapter 3 Inuyasha's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are similarly enhanced. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Inuyasha's stamina far exceeded human standards and most demons, another result of receiving his father's powerful demon blood. He was able to run and leap vast distances at great speeds and often complained how his comparatively weaker human companions always slowed him down by needing to rest so much every day. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Inuyasha has a very sturdy body and can endure a great deal of physical pain, as was once demonstrated in an early battle with Sesshōmaru when he continued fighting even after being impaled in the stomach. He was also capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, a direct blow from a solid wooden log that broke on contact, falling several stories into a crevasse in his fight with Ryūkotsusei, and being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. His skin was thick enough for him to survive being tangled by Yura's wire-thin hair strands, which were capable of cutting through solid tree trunks. *'Accelerated Healing:' Inuyasha is capable of rapid recovery from even the most grievous of injuries (i.e. impalement) and can do so without any visible scarring. When Tōtōsai yanked out one of Inuyasha's fangs to repair the Tessaiga, he mentioned that Inuyasha would grow a replacement canine in just half a day. Regardless, the extent of his healing abilities are not unconditional and it has been implied he could not regenerate lost limbs. *'Enhanced Senses:' While not quite as sensitive as those of the Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha's senses of smell and hearing are nonetheless remarkably acute. He is able to hear what people were whispering from great distances away, as was the case when, while perched on a tree, he overheard Akitoki Hōjō hiding in a bush, quietly praising Kagome under his breath. Likewise, his sense of smell is extremely keen; he could smell hints of blood from kilometers away and could detect the presence of people by smell long before they could be seen. His sense of smell was also his method of detecting yōki and thus was used in locating the Kaze no Kizu, the striking point of the Bakuryūha and yōketsu auras, and, once, sniffing out the path of the outside world to pierce Sesshōmaru's Meidō Zangetsuha. He could catch a whiff of Naraku's power from many miles away as soon as he let down his barrier with at least as much accuracy as Kōga, despite the later being a full yōkai. * Claws: Inuyasha has sharp, blade-like claws and he can use them to easily slice ordinary foes to ribbons. Normally, he uses these claws in his Sankon Tessō (散魂鉄爪'';"Claws of Exorcism" or "Claws of Steel" in VIZ manga; "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" in the English dub'') attack. His full-powered Sankon Tessō is at least strong enough to break steel frames and destroy numerous roof tiles.Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 30 *'Blood Solidification:' By using his demonic power, Inuyasha can harden his own blood and throw them like bladed projectiles in an attack he refers to as Hijin Kessō (飛刃血爪'' lit. Flying Blade Blood Claws; VIZ, "Claws of Blood" or "Daggers of Blood"; "Blades of Blood" in the English dub''). While he typically used blood from an already open wound, Inuyasha could draw the necessary blood to use the attack by digging his nails into his palms. He would often use this tactic as a surprise counterattack after being wounded, when his opponents would assume he was weakened by his wounds and lower their guard.Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 31 *'Longevity:' Inuyasha's mixed heritage and him being the son of a powerful daiyōkai, afforded him supernatural longevity. Inuyasha noticeably aged slower than normal humans; he was over 150 years old at the time of his sealing, but looked to be the physical equivalent of a 15-year-old human. *'Limited Time Travel:' By jumping down the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha could travel back and forth five hundred years to and from the future. Inuyasha has repeatedly traveled to Kagome's time without the aid of a Sacred Jewel Shard. Others, besides Kagome and Inuyasha, were unable to travel through the well, as shown when Shippō attempted to go through the well but failed, and when Sōta attempted to go down the well to call Inuyasha for help during the attack of the Noh Mask, but was unable to get through either. *'Transformation:' Due to his half-demon heritage, Inuyasha transforms against his will when certain conditions are met. Thus this attribute can fluctuate between strength and weakness making it an unreliable ability. Most notably during the night of the new moon he is temporarily rendered human for the duration of the event. In another case, Inuyasha transforms into a full-fledged demon when his life is in mortal danger. He is also susceptible to being corrupted by an impure Sacred Jewel, turning into a savage demon. This was first seen when he and his friends were trapped in the Stone Ogre's belly, Inuyasha used a shard of the Sacred Jewel to strengthen Tessaiga's power, an effort which backfired when the impure powers of the shard flowed through Tessaiga, causing Inuyasha to transform. After Kagome purified the shard, Inuyasha regressed into a more tamed version of his yōkai form. His yōki increased exponentially, allowing him to enhance the Tessaiga's Kongōsōha's barrier-piercing effect with an intensity far superior to its previous uses, as well as being able to combine the Kaze no Kizu with the Kongōsōha. After the shard was removed from Tessaiga, Inuyasha reverted to his hanyō self.InuYasha anime; Episode 167 He entered this state a second time while inside Naraku, having been corrupted into his yōkai form by the presence of the black Shikon no Tama and possessed by Magatsuhi, though he entered the purified form after smelling Kagome's blood, freeing himself from Magatsuhi's control. After Magatsuhi's demise, Kagome's spiritual powers returned him to his hanyō state.InuYasha The Final Act anime; Episode 22 Abilities *'Experienced Combatant:' Due to being born a hanyō in a time of great strife between humans and demons, Inuyasha was very experienced in unarmed combat. However, unlike the technical skills displayed by Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha generally relied more on brute force than any type of martial arts. His conventional combat strategy was centered around attacking his opponents quickly and beating them into submission, leaving him at a disadvantage when faced with more sophisticated combatants. *'Adept Swordsman:' After obtaining Tessaiga as his signature weapon, Inuyasha used it as his main form of combat. Since Inuyasha never had used a sword before, and because he often relied solely on Tessaiga's demonic powers, skilled swordsmen normally pointed out how reckless he was when fighting them, using his lack of experience to their benefit. Sesshōmaru remarked early on that the Tessaiga was no different than a wooden club in Inuyasha's hands. However, as he continued to face great challenges from skilled opponents, Inuyasha developed his swordsmanship with Tessaiga to the point of being able to contend against Sesshōmaru in battle, though he still remained inferior in overall skills. *'Minor Medicinal Knowledge:' Inuyasha had a limited knowledge of medicine and minor illnesses; for example, he was taught by his mother how to concoct an herbal medicine that could easily cure colds in an instant, which he made for Kagome when she was sick. Gallery File:Inuyasha_sounga.jpg|Possessed by Sō'unga Others Notable Victories: Sportacus (LazyTown) Sportacus' Profile (Speed Equalized) Quote (Cave Story) Quote's Profile (Inuyasha was in his Hanyō Form, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Inuyasha Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Youkai Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Dogs Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sunrise Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Time Travelers Category:Married Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Adventurers Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Earth Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Solid Users Category:Element Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Life Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7